kylexyfandomcom-20200222-history
Jessi season 3
__NOEDITSECTION__ Return to Jessi seasons 1, 2 Season 3 right|150px|Jessi and Sarah leaving. Jessi is preparing to leave Seattle with Sarah. While locking up their apartment, a large dog runs at Jessi and she calms it with a stare. A man with an English accent catches up to his dog and shares a brief and somewhat flirtatious conversation with Jessi. After meeting with Sarah at the car to pack and leave, Jessi starts to feel strange and knows that Kyle is in danger. Sarah tries to convince Jessi that she's just nervous and that they need to leave as soon as possible. Jessi tells Sarah that she can't leave then, because she must help Kyle. Jessi asks Sarah to wait for her, and runs off. right|150px|Jessi does it her way. Jessi finds Kyle, but isn't happy to hear his trouble is about Amanda. They figure out Amanda's location by drawing a radial tracking map, and locate the building with Stephen's help on the phone. They must confront security personnel. They both make lights explode, they both leap very high onto girders to hide, they both use "enhanced vision", and at Jessi's urging, have a battle. Jessi takes on three men to let Kyle find Amanda. She again picks up a man by the throat, but only to force him to talk. Kyle hands Amanda over to Jessi and protects them from being shot. It was all a Latnok test of Kyle, by the man Jessi had met in the apartment. After being released by Latnok, Kyle meets with Jessi outside. Jessi is insulted again that Latnok was interested in Kyle but not her, and returns to Sarah. right|150px|Jessi reads Sarah's letter. Returning to their apartment, Jessi meets the same flirtatious man as before. He introduces himself as Cassidy and goes to do a basket of laundry. Jessi enters the apartment looking for Sarah, but finds only her own luggage and a letter from Sarah saying that she was leaving to live alone again. No one hears from Jessi for too long. Nicole finally goes to the apartment and finds the kitchen a mess, with Jessi impaling knives in the letter on the wall. Nicole cleans the apartment and urges Jessi to come home with her. left|175px|Jessi lets Kyle heal her wound. But before Jessi can make arrangements to go, Kyle begs her to watch over Amanda because of a prediction of danger for his "soul-mate". Jessi is there when the danger comes, because it is important to Kyle. It is she who is knocked off the boat and drowning; and it is she who is saved by Kyle, who can find her in the dark water because it is Jessi. As an apology for neglecting her, Kyle heals the wound on her head. Nicole comes to take her home, to their home. right|150px|Kyle and Jessi try kissing. Jessi is learning about privacy, with super hearing and without the sympathetic instruction that a younger Kyle had. Her jealousy with Amanda is a problem too, but Jessi keeps helping Kyle help Amanda. They work out a way to find out what is troubling her, and she lets Kyle practice kissing to disable what Latnok had put in Amanda's head. But even after Amanda and Kyle break up, Jessi being around is a problem--until she offers the use of her apartment. Lori and Jessi go there and meet Cassidy again. Lori tries to get Jessi interested in dating him. They go to The Rack to meet up, and Jessi does talk with Cassidy, who says he already knows a lot about her. He says it's time that he explained. 150px|left|Jessi and Lori make peace again. Nicole turns her home office into Jessi's bedroom. She and Lori get into a quarrel about neatness and clothing. To keep them apart, Stephen is playing Scrabble with Jessi, when Nicole is in a distant car accident with Kyle and Josh. Jessi makes words on the board that tell them of the crash, and Jessi receives an emergency communication from Kyle about the location, helping emergency crews to save Nicole. At the hospital, Jessi and Kyle discuss normal birth vs pod for sixteen years. Jessi suggests getting the amniotic fluid from Latnok, having had the talk with Cassidy. While Kyle is gone, Jessi and Lori have a good talk. Jessi is sitting then in the family-only seats at the hospital, and gets the drink for Lori that had stuck in the machine. 150px|right|Kyle tells Jessi he can't trust her. Afterwards, Jessi tells Cassidy that she pushed Kyle to go to Latnok only because it would save Nicole, and if he harms any of them, she will kill him. Kyle does join the student Latnok group to pay the hospital bill with the Hoverboard competition. When Jessi admits to Nicole that what she did was a bad thing, Nicole is upset with Kyle for joining with Latnok, and Kyle thinks he can't trust Jessi. Jessi doesn't tell things others want secret, but Nicole can tell when Jessi is keeping silent. As result, the whole family helps Kyle with the Hoverboard. Jessi cashes the checks from Sarah to buy critical parts, and Kyle does win the competition. When Kyle talks with Jessi about her involvement with Cassidy, and demands that she be completely honest with him for them to share anything, she tells him that she wants to be his girlfriend instead of Amanda. 150px|left|Kyle promise Jessi to help her. Jessi turns to Lori for advice, but letting her think it is about Cassidy. Jessi asks Kyle to help her join the Latnok students too, and they are assigned to design the theme for the yearly party. They work out crystals that show basic body chemistry, and together get DNA samples from Amanda and Nate to show if those two should be a couple. Jessi wants them to match, to leave Kyle for her, but Kyle's test shows that they don't. Jessi prepares the crystals as necklaces for everyone to wear at the party, and secretly changes Amanda's. Jessi confesses to Amanda and admits that Kyle does love Amanda, saying that she will stop interfering. When Kyle tells Jessi about finding Sarah's ring, and they compare handwritings to know that Sarah had not left for hating Jessi, she falls apart and falls into his arms. Their necklaces glow brightly the same, and they fall asleep softly embracing. right|150px|Jessi uses the tub to remember. Working again as a team, now with a shared purpose, Jessi downloads Cassidy's cell phone history. After repeated headaches associated with Cassidy, Jessi collapses as they are leaving. Back in Kyle's room, Kyle helps Jessi access her holographic memory of that night at Sarah's apartment. She goes into a fevered delirium, and Nicole helps with advice about psychosomatic illness. Jessi realizes the horrible truth of the night she lost Sarah, and Kyle has to join her in the tub to help her hold together. The next day, Kyle is able to show her photos Sarah had made of Jessi with the cell phone, which makes her very happy to have happy memories with her mother. They kiss this time with a calm commitment as a bond of love. Jessi is choking Cassidy to death when she realizes that it is a bad dream and Kyle has come to check on her. They both have trouble separating to go back to sleep alone. In the morning, Jessi hears Nicole telling Kyle that they cannot "pursue that kind of relationship." Jessi is feeling shut out at the student Latnok because Kyle is supposed to work with Nate instead of Jessi. Cassidy is linking Jessi with the murder of the hunter, and when Kyle asks Cassidy why he has a problem with Jessi, Cassidy tells him about Jessi threatening to kill him. Lori agrees that Jessi and Kyle should not be a couple, so Jessi is feeling shut out at home too. 175px|left|Jessi comes to dinner too. The family plan for learning more about Cassidy is to invite him to dinner, with Jessi not there. Kyle tells Jessi that she must keep herself under control for this plan, and that he doesn't want any surprises. Cassidy arrives with flowers, and dinner is going well with Cassidy being charming, when Jessi walks in and sits at the table. She is sullen and says she wants to hear more about her mother. As Cassidy tries to be calm, he slips and says "It's Latnok she had...has, a problem with." When Jessi challenges him, he tells them about Jessi killing the hunter. She is stunned along with the others. Jessi runs out, leaving everyone silently distressed--except Cassidy. He consoles Kyle, and they decide to meet at The Rack. 175px|right|Jessi punishes Cassidy with pain. When Cassidy arrives, the place is empty and dark. He sees Jessi, who makes the door close by moving her hand. She turns on the water in the sink, and makes the water go sideways as a warning about what she can do to him. When she asks why he murdered her mother, he starts to deny it, and with another move of her hand, she floors him in agonizing pain. Kyle comes in and tells her to calm down, and Cassidy starts to confess. He says that Sarah found out that Latnok was starting the gestation experiments again. Sarah attacked him, and he was only defending himself. Kyle is trying to calm Jessi when she says it doesn't matter anymore, she's lost everything and is already a murderer. To stop her from killing Cassidy, Kyle knocks her completely across the room up against a wall. She seems to be dead, and Kyle cannot revive her. Cassidy gets Kyle out and promises that Latnok will clear him. 150px|left|Jessi is safe at home. Kyle learns about the new experiments, and Jessi is helping find where it is--while staying out of sight. She finds a bacteria colony in a cup in Josh's room that shows her a way to spoil the amniotic fluid, and she uses the city's thermal imaging records to find the building storing the pods. 150px|left|Jessi wishes Kyle good luck. When she says "I wish I could go with you," Kyle looks at her seriously and says "I do too." Before he leaves, after looking around for Nicole, Jessi gives Kyle a good luck kiss. After Kyle is out the door, Stephen and Nicole come into the dining room asking "What happened!" Jessi calmly says "The lamp blew out. I'll fix it." 175px|right|Jessi and Amanda read about Kyle's origins. Amanda comes by Kyle's window, and Jessi tells her she has to break into Nate's room to take the info on Kyle. When Nate comes in, Jessi has to save Amanda. Jessi finds her mother's ring, and thanks Amanda. They then have to face each other about Kyle. Coming to a mutual respect, they both look further into Nate's files about Kyle. Jessi finds something disturbing in the one labeled "Origins". Very regrettably for its fans then and increasingly now, End of story. Season 3 ---- Return to Jessi seasons 1, 2 Category:Seasons